On The Sidelines
by Soccer Monkey 16
Summary: When the love triangle is complete, most people forget about the third side...


**So, here's the one-shot that is being posted for all my lovely readers that waited patiently for me to release my new chapter. Thank you!!**

I looked over from where I was sitting at the table, and there they were, all wrapped up in each other. Him, the man I had always loved; and her, the girl who had come to take him away. She was supposed to be my friend.

But I guess you can't control who you love, especially not in this world, no matter how much you want to. I couldn't stop loving him, though I knew that would be the only way to stop my heart from breaking into even smaller pieces every time I would see either one of them. He couldn't stop loving her and love me instead just because it was his nature; he couldn't help it. And she couldn't stop loving him back because he was perfect and undeniably attractive; addictive. She completed their bond and our love triangle. It was just the way we were; either loving someone we weren't supposed to or loving someone who loved you back while someone else watched from afar, slowly getting crushed more and more each day. Of course, they got the former kind of love – the better kind, were the bond could not be stopped. I was not so lucky.

We thought we had that love. We thought we were always meant to be together, an unstoppable force that could make it through anything. We thought nothing could break us apart. We thought wrong.

Because when she came to town, looking out of place as I showed her around and introduced her to everybody, he had set his gaze upon her and never looked away. I had introduced her to one person too many.

But they would've met somehow, though I wasn't quite certain how. But they would've met. After all, _they_ were the ones that were unstoppable. _They _were the ones whose bond you couldn't break. _They_ were the ones destined to be together. So I couldn't have stopped it anyway. But perhaps I could've given myself a little more time with him; let my selfish, loving half grow a little greedier. It would've been worth the pain.

I could've. But I didn't.

They did look perfect together. How could I deny it? Everything they did together was so in synch; every time one would move, the other's reaction was to move so that they were just as close as before. Maybe closer. And while he towered over her, she was still the correct height for him. He could still lean down and kiss her head, while she could only have to tilt her head up to meet his lips and lock in a passionate kiss – the kisses that made me nauseous. Her waist was just the right height for him to put his arm around and later pull her closer to him, bringing her in for yet another heart-felt make-out session. And while I was about her size, I was apparently never exactly the right height for him to do that to me. I just never was. I still am not.

They were perfect together in more than just physical appearance, too. They were completely connected inside and out. Because while they stood together, their beauty coming together to make it seem almost unbearable to look at, inside their hearts beat at the same rhythm and they both knew exactly when to turn their eyes to look at each other. He was always calm when she needed to be brought down from the high of pumping adrenaline. She was always happy when she had to lift his spirits from the saddened mood he was in. And maybe they could've finished each other's sentences, too. They did it every so often. But more often than not, they just seemed to be reveling in the sound of the other's voice.

I still didn't quite understand why he wasn't that way with _me_. Sure, the two of them being together was arranged by fate, but even he himself said that you can deny fate if you really, really wanted to.

I guess he hadn't loved me enough to want to deny destiny. I hadn't been enough.

But you'd think that after seeing what he'd done to me, he'd feel so much pain that he would go against the natural order of things. Sure, he was sorry. I saw his face every time it was brought up; I could read his emotions every time he thought about it. I knew he was intensely sorry. He was sorry enough to beg for my forgiveness, even though we both knew nothing could let us go back to the way it had been. But he wasn't sorry enough to do _anything_. He wasn't sorry enough to come back.

But didn't I understand him better; know him better; have the ability to love him better? Sure, she knew him in all the ways a good lover should, but I had once been like that. I had known his every secret; understood his every thought. And yes, he had changed. Some of his secrets were no longer secret or they just weren't as important. And it was true that we hadn't been together _that way_. We hadn't been too intimate with our relationship and we had never connected on every single level. That's just how it had been with us; we didn't need to lose our virginity at a young age to one another to show that we loved each other. Sure, I had seen him, touched him in innocent places, but we never had sex. But with her, it didn't matter. Nothing was kept from one another; no information, no secrets, no lies, no love – emotional or physical.

Yet I could understand him in a way she never could. Because while I wasn't his everything, I still shared half of his life with him – the half he couldn't neglect because it was just _there_. And would always be there. Every time we were both in that half of our lives, we knew everything. It pained me to know everything about them and it pained him to know about my pain. But that didn't stop us from knowing.

But luckily, while we still didn't share the connection I wanted and the one they had, we still had a bond of some sort. He was just like all the rest of them to me, as I was to him; a very close friend, almost a brother. Though I loved him so much more and wanted so much more, that was how it was.

In a way, I was his Lee-Lee. In every way, he was my Sam.

**Aww…how sad. I love Leah!! (Both of them – I have a friend named Leah as well. And coincidentally, a guy named Sam is pretty much in love with her, though she doesn't want really anything to do with it. The roles are reversed. Yeah, Lee, I made the comparison. Bite me. =D) So…hopefully you guys liked it as well. And I'd really love it if you reviewed… =)**


End file.
